


The Cutest Boy

by smolboywrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay, M/M, Pedophilia, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolboywrites/pseuds/smolboywrites
Summary: A young man in high school meets the cutest boy he's ever seen.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work!!! Its an introductory chapter, to set the stage for the good stuff. Sorry for any mistakes! I hope you all like it!

     The K-12 school always had the same assembly every year to welcome the new younger grades. Mark usually liked going to talk and meet cute boys, but since he was recently dumped by his boyfriend, he wasn't feeling like doing much of anything social. But of course the assembly is mandatory, so he sulked all the way there.

     Every grade does the same thing. They walk onto stage wearing a shirt with their grade number, the principal talks to them, everyone cheers, then they go sit in the empty bleachers. Rinse and repeat. And the loud chattering paired with the annoying music just about drowned out every thought Mark had.

     The assembly had been going for close to two hours, and just when Mark couldn't take much more, his eyes lit up. There, walking across the stage in a shirt with a big number 4, was the cutest boy Mark had ever seen. Messy brown hair, big green eyes, light freckles, Mark could barely contain himself. But then he had a realization.. 'A big number 4... This boy is probably 10, I'm an 18 year old in 12th grade...' But then the little boy flashed the audience a smile, and every thought was wiped from Mark's mind except one. He was gonna talk to that boy if it was the last thing he did. 

* * *

     Mark had sat through 3 classes, and now it was lunch time, but he still couldn't get that boy out of his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about his adorable button nose and how much he'd like to kiss it, and his cute butt and much he'd like to-

*DING*DING*

The lunch bell rang and mark had to rush to get to his next class, he had looked all over for the boy, but to his dismay he was nowhere to be found. Mark hoped he could find him when school ended, he knew where the 4th graders walked to get picked up by the bus and parents. That was his best bet. 

* * *

 

When the bell rang in his final class Mark slowly but hastily rushed over to where he figured the boy might be. He looked and looked but didnt see him anywhere. Just when he lost all hope, there he was. Coming down the hallway by the gym. Mark's heart fluttered and he got butterflies and he couldnt help but just stare at the adorable boy coming his way. But then the boy caught Mark staring and, looking embarrassed and sad, quickly took a left down the courtyard path. Mark's heart instantly sank, and he rushed towards where he saw the boy go.

When he turned the corner, he saw the small boy sitting under a tree, crying. Mark slowly walked over to him and crouched next to him, and, with as much courage as he could muster, asked "Whats wrong? Are you ok?"

The little boys head shot up, and with a frightened look on his face he said "Go away.. I saw you staring. You're gonna make fun of me like the big kids at my other school."

Mark felt terrible, and without a second thought he blurted out "I wasnt gonna make fun of you at all, I was staring at you because you're so handsome.."

The boy looked up at him in surprise, with a slight blush on his cute little cheeks. When Mark realized what he said he felt terribly embarrassed but 'There's no turning back now' he thought, and he reached out a hand to help the boy up. 

"My name is Mark. Whats yours?" he said gently. When the little boy took his hand to stand up it took everything Mark had to keep from scooping him up and kissing him right there.

"My name is Noah.." the young boy said meekly, the slight blush in his cheeks slowly growing.

 "Noah huh! That's a very cute name." said Mark, smiling at him.

"Th-thank you!" Noah said, looking away, his cheeks fully rosy.

"So Noah, I'd like to spend more time with you to get to know you better. Would you like that?" asked Mark, unsure of whether or not he's ready to commit to going down this path.

Noah looked back up at him with that same charming look of surprise and said "Uh-um, yes, I think I'd like that a lot. I never usually make friends.." he looked away, blushing, but Mark could see that little smile that melted his heart.

"Ok Noah, I'll walk you home then!" 

"But I didnt let my mom know friends were coming over. And I have homework." Noah said with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Well.. I'll teIl your mom I'm there as a tutor to help you study! And I'll help with homework, ok?"

"R-really? Thank you Mark!"

The excited way Noah said Mark's name, and the big smile on his face, got Mark's mind racing all over again.. Mark knew he was going to kiss that boy at some point in time.. He only hoped it would be sooner rather than later.


	2. More than Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark helps Noah with more than just studying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut but I hope at least someone likes it!

Mark and Noah walked hand in hand to Noah's house, with Mark carrying the small boys books all the way. They talked about Noah's favorite subject, and what he liked doing for fun, and with the way Noah blushed and stuttered when he talked, Mark could tell the little boy liked him. And Mark couldn't stop his cheeks from growing pink either.

When they arrived at Noah's house, Mark was incredibly nervous. If Noah's mom was suspicious of anything, she'd call the school and who knows what would happen to Mark then. He just wanted so badly to be alone with Noah that he had to risk it. And Noah was about to go up and knock. This was it.

When Noah's mom answered the door she had a look of alarm in her eyes, but Noah quickly said "No mommy, its ok! This is Mark, he's going to tutor me!"

The mothers eyes instantly relaxed, "Well isn't that lovely!" she exclaimed, and turning to Mark said, "Noah was falling behind at his last school, thank you so much for doing this for my son. What is your name, dear?"

"My name's Mark, Ms.."

"Anderson, Ms. Anderson."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Anderson!"

"Its so nice to meet you as well, you boys should come in and have a snack."

And with that, Noah and Mark followed Ms. Anderson into the house.

* * *

 

After a bit of chatting, cookies, and juice, Ms. Anderson decided it was time her son got his work done. "Noah, you show this nice young man to your room. He is your teacher essentially so you need to do your best to mind him, alright? Try your hardest to get as much work done as possible, ok sweetie? I love you."

Noah looked embarrassed at his mom calling him sweetie, and quietly said 'I love you' back, before heading off towards the hallway. Noah turned to Mark and said beaming "My room is up stairs! It's pretty cool." 

"I can't wait to see!" Mark said smiling. And he really couldn't wait, this child has been driving him wild.

Noah led him upstairs, to the end of another hallway, to a door with a dinosaur on the front. Noah opened it, and waited for Mark to go in before shutting it behind him. Mark looked around to see a bunch of dinosaur themed stuff, and some space themed items as well. He couldnt stop smiling at how cute Noah was. 

"This is my homework desk!" Noah said abruptly, snapping Mark out of his trance. The homework desk was messy with crayons and papers.

"I see you like to draw." said Mark curiously.

Noah looked a little embarrassed and said "Yeah I love it.. But momma says it distracts me from my work so I'm not allowed to do it after school anymore."

Mark felt so bad, how dare she take away something he loves. Hes just gonna have to give Noah something else to love..

* * *

 

After about an hour of helping the boy, Mark was getting really antsy, and decided it was time to make his move.

"So Noah, since we're done with homework, why don't we talk some more?"

"O-ok, about what?"

"Liiiiike, have you ever had a crush on someone?" Mark said with a smirk.

Noah's cheeks turned beet red, and he looked down at his toes saying "Y-yeah I guess I've liked someone before.."

Mark hoped with everything that he meant him. "Who is it? If you tell me, then I'll tell you who I like!"

"Um, well, i-i dont know if I should.. You'll make fun of me.."

Mark grabbed the little boys hand, and when Noah looked up at him he said "Its ok, I wont make fun of you."

Noah's big green eyes were staring right up at Mark, and Mark couldn't control himself.. He bent down and kissed the young boy deeply on the lips. When he pulled back, he instantly panicked, but then Noah said

"Its you.. I like you.."

And Mark smiled and said "Yeah, I like you too Noah, you're very handsome and cute."

Noah smiled and blushed even harder "R-really?? I know we're both boys.. But I like you how girls are supposed to like boys.."

Mark said gently "That's perfectly normal Noah! Anyone can like anyone they want to. Now let's take a seat on the bed and have a talk.."

Noah quietly nodded and they went and sat down on his dinosaur blanket.

"I really like you Noah, I'd like for you to be my boyfriend.." 

Noah looked shocked, but very happy. "I've never had a boyfriend before.. What do boyfriends do?"

"Well I can show you.. But it'll have to be our secret ok? You cant tell anyone, not even your mom." 

"Ok!!!" Noah said excitedly. His excited innocence was making making Mark get stiff..

"First off, boyfriends can kiss. Like how I kissed you earlier, did you like that?" 

"Yes I liked that a lot!! Can we.." Noah started getting very shy and looked away "do it again?"

"I would love to.." Mark said, as he reached out and put a hand on the boys cheek, pulling him in closer. When their lips touched again Mark got butterflies once more.. 'I'm in love..' he thought, and Noah kissed backed this time, a little sloppily, but Mark knew this was his first time. Mark reached his tongue out and licked the young boys lips.. 'So soft..' he thought to himself, then he inserted his tongue into Noah's mouth, and Noah's tongue licked him back. Finally Mark needed more. So he backed out of the kiss, hearing Noah whine softly.

"Is that all that boyfriends do?" Noah asked in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Of course not.." Mark said eying the small but rising bump in Noah's pants "Next I'm gonna help you with what's in your pants."

Noah looked very embarrassed, and asked "What do you mean?"

"I'll show you.." said mark, undoing Noah's pants. He pulled down the boys underwear revealing Noah's fully hard 5 inch cock. Mark put his hand around it, and Noah jumped slightly at the older boys touch.

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"Watch and see" said Mark leaning down and engulfing the full 5 inches in his mouth. Noah let out a small moan that made Mark even harder, and he started sucking gently on the boys member. Mark swirled his tongue around the head, which made Noah twitch and moan in delight, Mark lifted up and the young boys dick came out with a wet pop, and Mark kissed it, then sucked the tip hard, causing the boy to moan more. 

'I'm actually giving a 10 year old a blow job..' Mark thought to himself 'And im loving every second of it..' he started moving his head up and down on the boys stiff cock, causing Noah to instinctively grab the back of marks head and thrust up into his mouth, moaning and panting. Mark could feel the small boys balls start twitching, so he started sucking him off faster, while Noah started thrusting and moaning faster, until finally he thrust up, and shot his first load into Mark's mouth. 

Mark happily drank up all of the young boys cum, this is what he's been waiting for. 

Mark looked at Noah and asked "So, is having a boyfriend nice?"

Noah, still panting, breathed out "Yes.. I didnt know boyfriends did so much fun things.. Your mouth felt so good"

Hearing Noah said that pushed Mark over the limit, he was gonna fuck this little boys brains out right here. 

"Well if you liked that, I have something more fun we can do.."

Noah's eyes lit up with eagerness "More fun?? Lets do it!!"

 That was all Mark wanted to hear. He started undoing his pants and instructed Noah to take his all the way off. Now both boys were pantsless on Noah's bed. No turning back now.

Mark told Noah to flip over and get on his hands and knees. Mark's favorite position was doggy style. He got behind the young boy, lined his tip up with the boys asshole, and slowly thrusted his 8 inch cock in. Noah winced slightly, but then moaned. Noah's tight hole just about made Marks brain explode. It took everything to not just start pounding the boy. But Mark loved him, and didnt want to hurt him. 

"So how does that feel?" asked Mark

"It hurt at first but it feels really great.. Your peepee is so big.." 

"Heh, thank you." mark chuckled, amused and turned on by the boys soft innocence. "Im gonna start going back and forth now, ok?"

"Mhm.."

And with that, Mark wrapped his arms around the boys stomach, and started gently pulling in and out, each thrust sending a wave of ecstasy through his cock, and a moan out of his mouth. Noah kept letting out little moans too, making Mark's cock twitch with pleasure. He reached down between the boys legs and grabbed Noah's penis, slowly jacking him off to the rhythm of his own slow deep thrusts. 

Mark felt that the boy was used to it and he could start going faster, so he did just that. When he picked up the pace Noah let out a small gasp of bliss, and Marks cock was leaking precum into the boys ass, lubing it up so that he could thrust faster and easier. His thrusting was a medium pace now, hips gyrating back and forth, trying to find the boys sweet spot. He decided quicker, deeper thrusts were the way to go, and he started thrusting so hard into the boy you could hear their skin slapping. Noah's moaning was getting more frantic, as was Mark's. Marks hand working Noah's cock was proving effective, because the boy came again. Mark brought his hand up to his mouth and licked off the young boys sweet cum.. Mark was getting very close to blowing his load into the small boys ass, but he stopped. 

Noah disappointedly said "Aw, are you done?"

"Not quite" said Mark "Roll over onto your back. I want to look at your handsome face.."

The little boy blushed very hard and rolled over, wrapping his legs around Marks back and he thrust his cock deep in his ass once more. Mark resumed his thrusting, and Noah's eyes closed and his mouth hung open, letting his tongue flop out, and seeing this young boy in ecstasy beneath him sent mark off, he start pounding the small child, then he thrust forward and buried his cock deep in his ass, and came hard in Noah's hole, shooting out streams of cum, causing a big moan to escape from the young boys mouth. Mark just held there for a second, filling the young boy up. When he finished he pulled out and cum instantly started leaking out of Noah's tight hole. And Mark collapsed next to him, scooping him up in his arms, and kissing him on the neck.

"Mark.. Can we do that again tomorrow?"

"Of course Noah.. I love you." then he kissed the small child passionately on the lips..

* * *

 

Mark and Noah got dressed and cleaned up just in time to hear Ms. Anderson knock on the door. Mark answered it and Ms. Anderson said "So how did it go? I was out tending to the garden the whole time, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Ms. Anderson! I had a great time with your son, he's a fast learner when he's not distracted." 

"That's so good to hear! Will you be stopping by tomorrow? Ill be sure to make better snacks!" she said with a chuckle.

"I would be delighted to work with your son again. But I should get home to tend to my own studies. Bye Noah!"

"Bye Mark!! See you tomorrow!" the young boy said eagerly.

"Bye dear! Have a safe trip home!" 

"Thanks Ms. Anderson!"

And so Mark walked home, fantasizing about being on top of the young boy, thrusting into him. And he couldnt stop smiling.


	3. Fun in the Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By chance Mark meets Noah in the bathroom.. You can guess what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter because I thought it would be nice to have them interact at different times of the day! Enjoy!

It was the day after Noah and Mark had their 'private tutor' session, and Mark's father noticed he was abnormally excited to get to school, but he didnt think much of it. Mark was thankful his dad didnt ask any questions, cause he didnt have time to think of anything besides his next meeting with Noah. The young man quickly threw on a hoodie, brushed his short black hair, and raced off to school.

* * *

 

It was in between classes, around the time the younger grades have lunch, and Mark went into the bathroom cause, well, nature calls. As soon as he walked in, he spied that familiar mop of messy brown hair. He was so excited, he ran right up to him, startling the young boy who was washing his hands.

"Mark!!! Hi!!! I missed you" whined the young boy, hugging Marks hips.

"Aw, I missed you too babe." said Mark soothingly, patting Noah on the head.

The young boy looked up at him with blushed cheeks asking "Did you just call me..babe?"

"Well of course, you are my boyfriend aren't you?" chuckled Mark. "By the way I have something I need you to do for me, quickly though, because I need to get back to class."

"Ok, b-babe" stammered Noah

Marks heart melted to hear the young boy copy him.. 'I have such a big crush on this boy' he thought 'I should do something nice for him the next time we meet' 

"Ok Noah, you're gonna come into the stall with me. But you have to be absolutely quiet while we're in there, got it?"

The small boy just smiled and nodded.

Mark led him into the stall, closing and locking the door behind him. "Ok so, I want you to do for me what I did for you when we were on your bed." said Mark while unzipping his pants. He pulled down his briefs and out popped his quickly stiffening cock. 

"Wow its so big..." said Noah, with big green eyes fully lit.

Hearing him say that almost made Mark lose it, but he controlled himself. "You can touch it if you want." he said with a smile on his face.

The small boy reached out his small hands and grasped Marks cock with dainty fingers. The pleasure of the tiny hands slowly stroking his cock up and down sent shivers down his spine and almost made him moan loudly.

"Put it in yo-" before he could finish Noah planted a tiny kiss on Marks tip, causing Marks hips to buck forward thrusting his cock slightly into to the boys mouth. The wet feeling of the tiny mouth was almost too much.. Noah instantly started sucking on Marks erection, swirling his tongue around the head like he learned from Mark. Each flick of the child's tongue sent waves of ecstasy through the young mans cock, causing him to throb and twitch with delight.

Just as Mark started thrusting, someone entered the bathroom. Noah was too busy enjoying his older boyfriends thick erection to notice, but Mark did. Whoever entered the bathroom had no idea a child was getting face fucked by an 18 year old a mere 5 feet away, and that made Mark even hornier.

The person had finally left the bathroom and Mark knew he needed to get to class soon. But he wanted to give his small boyfriend a taste of big boy cum, so he started thrusting into Noah's mouth harder. When he was about to reach his climax he grabbed the back of Noah's head, held him there, and came hard in the small boys mouth, causing cum to leak out and dribble down his chin.

To Marks surprise, he didnt choke. But he did pull back off of Marks softening dick. 

"Wow, that was fun!! And this white stuff tastes so good!! No wonder you put mine in your mouth!" 

"Yeah Noah, your white stuff tasted good too. And I'd be willing to have more, but now I need to get to class."

Noah made a pouty face and started licking the cum from his lips.. The way he looked with cum dripping from his chin made Mark wanna bend the child over and fuck him wildly.. But he heard the bell ring so that would have to wait for a different time.

Mark helped Noah clean up, kissed him on the freckled nose, and headed to class. He knew he'd have to go to the bathroom some other time, but that didnt matter. He got to spend time with the cutest boy in the world, it was the best bathroom trip ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty glad with how it turned out!


	4. Noah gets a try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mark has fun with Noah, he decides to let Noah try it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't really tell if my writing has improved any, but here's hoping. Enjoy!

The school day was nearing its end, Mark sat in class thinking back fondly to his time with Noah in the bathroom, and he got excited wondering what they'd do later today.

The bell finally rang and Mark packed his things into his bag, and headed off to meet his boyfriend so they could walk home together. When he came down the path by the gym, Noah spied him and ran up to him, saying he missed him. 

Once again Mark carried all of Noah's things, holding his hand the whole way home.

When they arrived Ms. Anderson was hastily stuffing things into her purse.

"Hello boys" she said while zipping up her purse "I'm sorry Mark but something came up and I have to run to the office, I might be and hour or two, would you mind watching Noah? I can pay you."

"No need Ms. Anderson, I'd be glad to look after him!" said Mark, his mind racing about all the stuff they could do alone.

"Thank you dear, you're a life saver. There's pizza in the fridge if Noah gets hungry, and you can watch TV with him after homework."

"Alright Ms. Anderson, good luck at the office!" Mark said, shutting the door behind him. 

"Yay!! Mommy's gone! So can we do that thing we did last time?" Noah said, eyes sparkling like emeralds.

The cute look of eagerness on the little boys face turned Mark on "I would love too.. After homework of course."

"Aw man, that's no fun." Said Noah making a big pouty face and kicking a paper laying on the floor

"I know, so you better get that cute little butt upstairs and finish your work as fast as possible!" he teased.

"Ok!!! Race you upstairs!!" Noah said with a look of excitement, and he bolted down the hall and up the stairs.

Mark chuckled and thought to himself 'I'm so lucky.. I have the cutest little boyfriend ever. I hope really does finish his work quick.. I need him badly'

* * *

 

Mark had finished helping Noah with work, they got it done in 30 minutes, with plenty of bribe kisses for the needy little boy. Mark was ready for sex, each kiss on the young boys soft lips made him harder, but Noah wanted a snack. So it was a snack first then.

 After Noah finished his pizza, he too was ready for more fun with the older boy. 

"So Mark.. Can we do that thing?"

"Sure.. Come with me to the couch." The house was average sized, with a couch near the glass door to the backyard, and right in front of the TV. Noah followed Mark, and sat on the couch next to him. "Ok, you know the drill.. The pants gotta go." 

Noah excitedly started undoing his pants, and when he pulled them down Mark noticed his underwear even had dinosaurs on them. What a cutie. 

"Are you excited for what we're about to do?" 

Noah blushed softly and said "Yeah!!"

Once Marks pants and underwear were off too he said "Good, me too. I want you to get up on my lap now, and sit facing me." 

Noah looked nervous, but did as instructed. Mark grabbed Noah's soft hips before he lowered him on his cock and said "First i need you to prove it to me. You have to say "I want you to fuck me, Mark.""

Noah's cheeks flushed with a deep rose color and he stammered out "I-i want you to..f-fuck me Mark."

Hearing those words was all Mark needed and he brought the boy down on his fully erect cock abruptly, causing a moan to escape the mouths of both boys.

"Now put your arms around my neck, and move up and down on my dick"

The little boy did as he was told and when he started moving up and down slowly Mark gasped in pleasure

"This feels really good Mark.."

Hearing the boys soft voice caused Mark to thrust up into him as he was dropping down, and the boy let out a moan of delight

Mark grabbed the boys hips and moved him up and down on his erection at a faster pace, causing small gasps to come from the child's  mouth. Mark also begin a pattern of thrusting upwards while he pulled Noah down, causing a rhythm of pure bliss for the both of them. 

For a moment they just fucked, moaning softly, then Mark decided to pick up pace, and the little boy gasped and moaned harder as the older boy thrust his cock deeper. 

Noah leaned in closer to Mark and whispered in the cutest most innocent voice "I love you Mark.." right as Mark hit his prostate, causing the child to moan loudly and shoot cum all over Marks chest and stomach

The sight of the little boys cum on him made him thrust harder and deeper into the boy, his cute little ass bouncing up and down and smacking on Marks thighs

Noah let out a meek "Fuck me harder Mark.."

That sent mark over the edge, he pulled Noah close to him and started pounding the boy like there was no tomorrow. When he reached max pleasure he did a final, deep thrust, and filled the child's ass with his cum.

Noah pulled back and kissed Mark on the lips, with Mark's cock still inside him, and he gyrated his hips in a circle, prolonging the pleasure. Mark kissed the small boy back deeply, and soon they were making out full force.

'For a little kid, he's so good at kissing..' mark thought to himself, he never wanted to stop doing this with him..

Noah broke the kiss, panting, and said with the biggest smile on his face, "You're the best boyfriend ever!!" and he hugged Mark tightly, leaning forward enough so that Mark's cock popped out of his tight hole with a wet noise. Cum started leaking out of the boys ass, and Mark started getting hard again.. But he thought he might give Noah a try at being the big boy.

"Hey Noah, would you like to do to me, what I just did to you?" 

Noah's smile grew even wider "Yes Mark!! I want to fuck you!" 

So mark got on his knees and rested on his elbows, raising his butt so the boy would have easy access.

"Ok Noah, I want you to take your cute little cock, and thrust it deep into my ass"

Noah didnt need to be told twice, with one motion he grabbed Mark by the hips and thrust in as deep as he could go, the older boys tight asshole proving to be a wonderful sensation for the child and he instantly let out an ecstasy filled moan, which really turned Mark on. Instantly Noah started thrusting erratically, not entirely sure how to do it, but it was making Mark feel fantastic, he had the cutest child in the world thrusting his cock into his ass, what could be better? 

The wet slapping of their bodies, and the moaning from the two boys were the only things to be heard in the quiet house, until finally Noah thrust hard into Mark, and filled his ass with little boy cum, which caused Mark to cum again as well. Then Noah pulled out of Marks ass with a pop, and cum started leaking out. The two boys just sat on the floor cuddling, panting, and gently jerking each other off, tasting each others cum.

* * *

 

Once again the timing of them finishing cleaning up was perfect, they both sat down and turned TV on as Noah's mom walked into the house.

"Boys! I'm home!" she called, then, turning to Mark she said "Thank you so much again, I don't know what I would've done without you."

"It's no trouble at all Ms. Anderson! Im glad to help." Mark said, flashing a charming smile.

 "Well I'm happy to hear that... Because I have another favor to ask." she replied almost guiltily "It turns out I'm gonna have to go in all night tomorrow and do a bunch of paperwork my coworker left behind when she quit.. I'm gonna need an overnight babysitter."

Mark's heart skipped a beat.. "Y-yeah I wouldn't mind that! I've babysat overnight before."

"Perfect!" 

* * *

 

After awhile of discussing payment and schedule, Mark headed home. 

When he got home his dad asked about his day, and if he liked his new 'Book club' (Mark had lied about why he was coming home late). Mark told him it was a lot of fun, and he told him he would be staying at a friends house tomorrow.

Mark went to his room, got ready for bed, and jacked off to thoughts of what him and Noah would do tomorrow night.


	5. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally gets to babysit Noah.

Mark went through his school day like usual, except he was constantly day dreaming about his small boyfriend, and he kept getting yelled at by teachers. He hoped he could make it through the day without getting detention, otherwise he couldn't 'babysit' Noah that night. And he had so many plans.

* * *

 

After school he quickly rushed to the nearest store to buy some presents for Noah. He was going to buy him a cute outfit to wear tonight.

He found a store clerk and asked where the young girls clothes were, as a present for 'his niece'. When the clerk pointed him in the right direction, he quickly rushed to pick something out. Noah was rather small for his age, he could fit clothes for a seven year old, maybe six. Mark found a white shirt with lace trim that had sparkly pink letters on it that said 'I love Daddy' and instantly got hard imagining Noah in it. He had trouble choosing between shorts and a skirt, but went with cute light pink short shorts. He also found some cute over the knee striped pink and white socks to match. With the gift all picked out, he rushed to the self checkout, grabbing some cute scented candles along the way. 

* * *

 

Noah was already at home, him and Mark agreed that he would walk home alone today, because Mark was bringing a present.

Mark knocked on the door, and Ms. Anderson welcomed him, thanking him once more for helping out.

"Here's the money for emergencies and food, you can order his favorite pizza if you want." she said, handing Mark 40 dollars. "I'm going to be gone until around 5 in the morning, ok sweetie? Mama loves you." she said, kissing Noah's head as she went out the door.

When she left, Noah shouted "Yay!! I get to spend time with you now!!" as he ran over and hugged the older boy. 

"Yeah, I'm excited to be with you too" he chuckled, as he looked lovingly into Noah's eyes. Then he kissed Noah, right on the mouth, and Noah kissed back. "Is your homework done?" asked Mark, breaking the kiss. 

Noah frowned, "Well.. I got some of it done but I need help with rest.."

Mark just smiled at the boy, "Well lets go finish up then! Afterwards I'll order dinner, and give you your present, ok?"

Noah cute green eyes lit up "Really?? Ok!!" he grabbed Marks hand and they walked to his room to finish the homework.

* * *

 

It took an hour and a half to finish Noah's homework, but Mark didn't mind. He loved the little boy. He loved the smile Noah got when he figured out a problem, the way his nose scrunched up when he was thinking, the way his green eyes sparkled in the light that came from the window above his work desk. He got jealous thinking about how Noah's mom probably got to see him all sleepy in the morning with messy hair.. 

"So can we eat dinner now!?" Noah asked excitedly, breaking Mark's train of thought

"Of course! I'll go call the pizza place, in the meantime we can watch some TV!"

"Alright!!" said Noah with a big grin on his face

After Mark ordered the pizza, he headed into the living room to turn on cartoons.

"H-hey Mark?" Noah asked nervously.

"Yeah, cutie?"

Noah blushed, then sheepishly muffled out "Can I s-sit on your lap while we watch TV?"

Mark grinned wide, nodded, and patted his lap. Noah hopped up on his lap, he could feel Marks boner slowly growing and rubbing on his ass, and its exactly what he wanted.

* * *

 

Soon the pizza guy arrived, and Noah was about to grab a piece from the box, before Mark stopped him. 

"Before you eat, you have to go put on this. And, don't put on underwear." Mark said with a wink, as he handed the small boy the plastic bag he pulled from his backpack.

Noah looked slightly confused, but bounced off to the bathroom anyway.

When he came back out, his cheeks were flush with a deep pink.

Seeing the little boy stand there in the short shorts, over the knee socks hugging his cute legs, and lacy "I love you Daddy" shirt cause Mark to bite his lip at how attractive the freckle faced boy was. "So how do you like it?" Mark asked, satisfied with what he'd done.

"W-well, I've never worn girls clothes before.. But I really like them" he said, a smile creeping across his small mouth.

Despite the way the shorts accented the childs cute bubble butt, Mark couldn't wait to get them off of him.

Mark pulled the candles out of his backpack, lit them, and set them on the kitchen table.

"What are those for?" asked Noah, tilting his head slightly in the cutest way.

"Well pizza isn't exactly fancy, but I wanted it to be like a date, since I can't take you on a real one. You've been such a good boyfriend, I wanted to do something special for you." Mark said, feeling kind of embarrassed.

"Really??" Noah said happily "I never thought I'd go on a date before, this is gonna be fun!!" 

So they ate dinner by candlelight, chatting the whole time.

* * *

 

After they were done, Mark led the boy upstairs for some fun. Noah bounced happily the whole way, longing to feel the older boy fuck his ass.

Mark decided to give Noah a blowjob first, to repay him for the other day in the bathroom. When they sat down on Noah's bed, Mark started fondling the small boys balls, causing little gasps and moans of pleasure to escaped from the boys mouth. Soon mark pulled down Noah's tight shorts, and his little erection popped out. Mark finished sliding the shorts all the way off Noah's thin legs, then leaned down and kissed the head of his dick, causing a quick gasp to escape from Noah's mouth. Then Mark started licking the head, flicking his tongue back and forth teasing the boy, making his body beg for more. He lowered down all the way, taking the childs full length in his mouth, and started sucking hard and deeply, causing Noah to grab the back of his head and gyrate his hips. The taste of Noah's dick got him hungry for the cum the little boy would eventually shoot out, so he started moving his head up and down, sucking him off faster. Noah let out an orgasmic moan and shot his load in Marks mouth, Mark kept sucking to prolong the pleasure, milking all the seed from the young boys cock, and drinking it all up.

Mark sat up, wiping the dripping cum from his mouth. How lucky was he that Noah hit puberty early?

Noah just had a blissful look on his face and said "Thank you Mark.. That felt so good"

Mark was determined to make him feel even better, so he pulled off his pants, and laid the small boy down on his back, spread his legs, and thrusted into his tight asshole. Mark let out a moan as he pushed into Noah, the childs ass felt so great around his hard cock. Mark started thrusting in and out, almost pulling out, then thrusting back in deeply, Noah just bouncing and moaning happily beneath him. Mark lifted up Noah's shirt, grazing his finger over the childs nipple, causing the small boy to let out a gasp. Mark continued to squish and pull at Noah's nipples, while his pounding slowly grew quicker. He stopped pulling on the boys nipples, and Noah looked sad, but Mark leaned down and started sucking on them, his thrust pace growing as they were both reaching their climax. 

"Y-yeah, cum in my ass Daddy!" the child shouted surprising Mark but causing him to thrust into Noahs ass deeply to shoot his load into the boy. After he finished pumping his cum into Noahs ass he kissed him deeply on the lips, thrusting into him a couple more times before pulling out, and admiring his seed dripping from the childs freshly fucked ass. He bent down and started licking it up, beads of cum slowly dribbling out onto his tongue, and little moans and twitches coming from Noah. Once he was done he sat up, and Noah sat up too. The two of them panting and very satisfied. 

"A-about what I said, I uh, was watching some videos online, and then when you gave me this shirt I just figured-"

'Ah, hes been watching porn.' Mark thought, and put a finger up to Noahs lips "Shush, its ok. Call me Daddy as much as you want. You're my cute little boy." 

Noah looked at Mark and blushed saying "Ok, I love you Daddy!" 

Mark instantly started getting hard again, with Noahs cute little cock all exposed now that his shorts were gone, his outfit looked even cuter. He knew he wasn't finished with this child yet.

"Ok so, your mom said you have to shower before bed."

"Aw man" Noah said, looking disappointed 

"Well don't be so bummed, im gonna help you shower of course." Mark said with a grin he knew would make Noah feel embarrassed 

"Y-you are?" Noah asked, with obvious excitement in his voice.

"Yup, now lets go downstairs and get the rest of those clothes off." 

Noah hopped off the bed and hurried downstairs, Mark close behind him.

When they got into the bathroom Noah was already pulling off his shirt. Mark started finishing getting undressed as Noah got in the tub and turned the water on. 

"Can we take a bath instead? Those are more fun!"

"Yeah sure Noah, whatever you want."

Once Mark was undressed and the tub was full, he grabbed the sponge and started bathing Noah. With one hand he washed his skin, with the other hand he jacked him off slowly.

When he was done he climbed in the tub with Noah, ready for the little boy to ram him instead. 

"Ok Noah, I had my fun with you, do you wanna have your fun with me?"

"Yes!!" he said excitedly, and Mark turned around and got on all fours. The warm water was making his skin feel extra nice, and worked as a slight natural lube, so Noahs cock slid right in to the older boys ass. Noah gasped and started thrusting into Mark, slower this time then what he did before. As he was gently pulling his cock back and forth through Marks ass, Mark was giving himself a handjob, and soon the two boys were going in perfect rhythm. 

Noah started picking up speed and Mark knew he was close to cumming, and soon Noah started thrusting his cock into him so fast the water was almost sloshing out of the tub.

"Daddy, I'm gonna cum!!" Noah moaned as he came into Marks ass.

The feeling of the childs cum filling his ass caused Noah to blow his load as well, and it splashed as he shot streams into the water below.

Noah pulled out and sat back in the tub, with Mark turning to face him and doing the same. 

"Wow.. You're so good.." Mark said, panting.

"Your ass felt so good Daddy" Noah said, instinctively starting to jack himself off.

Mark started getting horny again, Noah calling him Daddy was gonna be the death of him. But he was tired, and he was sure Noah was too. So he decided it was time for bed.

"Lets empty the tub and rinse off, then its time for bed ok?" Mark said, kinda sad their fun was coming to an end.

"Aw ok, I am kinda sleepy." Noah said, rubbing his eyes.

* * *

 

After Mark helped Noah get dressed, he helped him into bed and tucked him in. 

"Goodnight Noah.." Mark said, kissing the boy on the head.

"Goodnight Mark" Noah said with a yawn, as he closed his eyes.

Mark made sure to clean everything up, and put Noahs gift back into his backpack. 

Then he went downstairs to watch some 'videos' as he waited for Ms. Anderson to get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter for awhile until I get more ideas.


End file.
